I'm Stressed, so I sent you a Video
by namichaaan
Summary: Tentang kegundahan Jihoon saat Sang Daddy–Kwon Soonyoung, tidak ada di sisinya. [SEVENTEEN's Story] SoonHoon, HoZi, HoWoo


Title ; stressed, so I sent you a video.

stared by © Lee Jihoon

smut

 **disclaimer: semua cast bukan punya aaya, saya hanya buat plot porno itu kok ._.**

 **STRESSED**

Dirinya berdiri, mengambil sebuah kamera dan tripodnya dari dalam tempat penyimpanan.

Jihoon makin gila.

Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar, cukup frustasi akan keinginan seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan self-service.

Dan gilanya, Jihoon menyanggupi.

Dan sebagai bukti bahwa ia telah melakukannya, tersedia sebuah kamera yang siap merekam adegan panasnya nanti.

"Aku gila"

Ya, memang.

Dirinya menghabiskan lima menit untuk termenung pasrah diatas kasur dinginnya, menatapi barang laknat itu.

"Semangat, Jihoonie."

Dan setelah itu, ia mulai membuka tripodnya, memposisikan benda itu didepan tempat tidurnya, serta kamera yang ia letakkan pada tripod, mencari angle yang tepat.

Setelah dirasanya sudah oke, Jihoon beranjak mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Kamera mulai merekam!

Terlihat Jihoon dalam balutan kemeja putih tipis yang kebesaran, menampakkan sedikit tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas tak mengenakan apapun didalamnya.

Sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna hitam terpasang manis dikepalanya, lengkap dengan sebuah choker berbandul lonceng kecil.

Jihoon menggenggam sesuatu dibelakangnya, masih dirahasiakan.

Maniknya menatap melas kearah kamera, dengan bibir yang sedikit memberenggut kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu, Soonyoungie..." pelan, namun terkesan rapuh dan imut.

Giginya mengapit belah bibir bawah miliknya, gugup. Sementara tangannya yang bebas perlahan bergerak dari perut menuju atas.

Sedikit menyingkap pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Bukan Jihoon namanya kalau tidak menggoda Sang Daddy. Jadi ia semakin menggerakkan tangannya naik–sembari meraba– membayangkan bahwa itu adalah tangan Soonyoung.

"Hhh.."

Deru nafasnya mulai memberat seiring dengan tangan bebasnya menggerayangi tubuh sendiri.

Sempat ia menyentil miliknya yang telah menegang dibalik lapisan penutup tubuh satu-satunya, membuat Jihoon mengeluarkan desah pelan atas perbuatannya sendiri.

Tubuhnya terasa gerah, ia membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya dengan berantakan, sementara tangan satunya ia bebaskan untuk mengusap bibir plump kemerahannya–bengkak habis digigiti.

Kini tubuhnya benar-benar berantakan dengan kancing kemeja yang telah terbuka semua, tanpa malu memamerkan miliknya yang telah menegang sempurna didepan kamera. Dua jari ia masukkan kedalam mulut, memaju mundurkan kepalanya–membayangkan ia sedang melakukan blowjob untuk Soonyoung dengan mulut kecilnya.

Setelah dikiranya basah, kepalanya kembali menghadap kearah kamera yang setia merekam segala aktivitas panas Jihoon.

"Daddy- tidak merindukanku 'kah?" lirih Sang Submisif parau.

Kini ia merangkak maju mendekati kamera, membawa serta barang yang disembunyikan daritadi.

Sebuah dildo yang bisa bergetar kini ada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Soonyoungie.." perlahan ia menungging, membuat lubangnya terpampang jelas didepan kamera.

"Lihaat, lubangku sudah lama tak kau sentuh, Daddy.. Jihoonie merindukanmu~" memelas.

Dirinya mengubah posisi menjadi menungging, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya pada kamera dari samping. Kemejanya kini sudah terbengkalai, hanya menyangkut pada bagian atas lengan. Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna.

"Daddy jahat sekali tidak merindukan Jihoonie... hiks-" dengan isakan pelan, Jihoon memasukkan dildo dalam genggamannya kedalam lubang belakang. Perlahan-lahan.

Yang diperoleh hanya sebuah desah perih karena ia memasukkannya tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu. Salahnya sendiri.

"Ssh- Daddy..."

Pria bersurai kemerahan itu tak kuasa menahan desahannya saat benda itu melesak lebih dalam. "U-uh, daddy.. sangat besaar..nng"

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas hanya meremat seprai kasur, sambik sesekali pinggulnya menyentak pelan. Ingin lagi.

Sementara tangan yang bekerja menekan dildo tersebut mulai memaju-mundurkan benda karet tersebut dengan cepat, membuat racauan Jihoon semakin tak terkendali. "Dad–Soonyoungie.. lebih cep-aaathh"

Tempo pergerakkan tangannyapun menyanggupi. Hanya saja rasanya kurang puas.

Kali ini Jihoon duduk, memamerkan lubangnya yang tersumbat benda panjang tersebut serta tubuh bagian depannya yang mengejang dan berkeringat.

Jarinya menyetel tombol off menjadi on.

Ddrrrttt

"Ahh-!"

Bukan bermaksud untuk berteriak, namun sensasi getar yang baru saja datang ini sukses membuatnya gila, tak tahan lagi.

Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, surai kemerahannya yang dibanjiri keringat serta alisnya yang berkerut, berkonsentrasi pada sensasi geli namun menyenangkan ini. Sesekali bergelinjang, menahan desah dengan menggigit bibir.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggenggam miliknya sendiri yang telah dibasahi precum pada ujungnya, dan mulai mengocok.

Kedua tangannya kini bekerja aktif memanjakan tubuhnya, desah keenakan masih terus memenuhi ruangan, tetap dengan kamera yang masih merekam.

"Soonyoung, Soonyoung.. aah-" ia menyebut nama orang itu bagai doa.

Merasakan perut bagian bawahnya melilit, gerakan mengocok pada penisnya bertambah cepat–ia juga memijitnya sekilas.

Punggungnya melengkung, merasakan bahwa dirinya akan datang dalam hitungan de–

"A-aahnn"

–tik.

Jihoon keluar banyak, dan itu membuatnya lelah. Jadi ia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya, mengalami euforia setelah pelepasan.

"Hnng.."

Tak lama, ia bangkit dan menarik keluar dildo dari dalam lubangnya. Lalu merangkak perlahan mendekati kamera yang masih menyala.

Tatapannya seketika sendu, serta bibirnya yang sedikit mebgerucut "aku merindukanmu, Soonyoungie" terdengar lirih sebelum menekan tombol pause dan menyimpan videonya.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengirim file tersebut kepada Soonyoung lewat emailnya dengan subjek 'untuk Soonyoung'.

Setelah selesai mengirim file, Jihoon hanya terkulai lemas pada kasur yang sekarang terasa sangat luas ini.

 **end.**

.

.

.

(p.s) saya balik-balik kesini malah nulis ff porno, hadeeh.

(p s) anyone miss me?

 _Monday, February 12th 2018,_

 _namichaaan_


End file.
